Temptations
by maynezd7
Summary: Hermione is held captive at Malfoy Manor; the Dark Lord has ordered Lucius to take her innocence. What happens when her body gives in to his hands... Trigger Warning! Purely Smut/Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: TRIGGERS, RAPE-FIC NON-CON/CON. Pure smut. Don't read if this will upset you in any way.

Author's Note: Let's imagine Lucius Malfoy's body looks more like Henry Cavill in Witcher. ;)

The bottoms of my bare feet clung to the cold floor, magically restrained as if by glue. I'd stood in the center of the large empty bedroom, long enough to imagine countless scenarios in which Harry and Ron would come rescue me and probably twice as many scenarios in which they didn't. The air chilled me to the bone and the torrential downpour consuming Malfoy Manor muted all my cries for help.

The subtle turn of the knob and the squeak of the old door opening behind me, followed by the bang and click of it being closed and locked, shook me from my daydreams. A chill crept up my spine as footsteps ebbed closer and for the thousandth time, I struggled to move my feet. Failing, I stood stock-still, listening to the movements of my captor; I had nothing to defend myself with, save my arms and they were weak. Months on the run with infrequent meals had made me unequipped for physical combat.

I'd long since realized what would befall me in this room. I'd certainly be raped, tortured, abused, and probably killed by any number of Death Eaters or even Voldemort himself.

The footsteps drew nearer as I resolved to show no fear or sign of weakness. I stared daggers into the wall across the room, loath to discover which one of the foul beasts was to be my tormentor. The footsteps stopped just behind me, close enough for me to hear the rustling of my captor's clothing and faint sounds of breath.

His low chuckle ignited shock and rigidity within me as my stomach rose to meet my heart.

Recognition sunk in and tarnished my resolve. I tucked my elbows against my sides as vulnerability overwhelmed me.

No, no, I thought to myself, please be any other nasty vile Death Eater, anyone but him...

Thunder clapped ominously overhead, inhibiting my ability to judge where my captor now stood, I tensed every muscle in stark anticipation.

"The body is a powerful, magical object...Miss Granger." Lucius Malfoy's voice slithered snake-like into my ears making me tremble. "Made for tactile satisfaction..." He continued, stepping closer "...Capable of experiencing pain & pleasure simultaneously..." He mused hotly over my hair and neck, stepping around my side. "Your skin alone is filled with nerves yearning for touch, heat, and pressure..."

I struggled to keep my eyes on the wall as he stepped into my view; from my periphery, I could see him remove his tie. I waited for him to continue his speech, but instead, he moved onto his buttons, loosening them one by one.

Breaking my gaze, he stepped before me, working his fingers down his shirt, exposing his bare chest. Terrified to meet his eyes I attempted to focus mine downward. His hand moving up in my direction, grabbed their attention as I flinched away from his touch.

With a smirk, his eyes met mine, silver spheres delving into my soul, as his fingers, notably warm, tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. Expecting to find menace I was shocked to find none, only his eyes studying mine curiously.

Unable to handle the intimacy in which his fingers lingered at the edges of my hair combined with the intensity of his gaze, I averted mine once more. Moving downward over his lips, my eyes followed the open collar of his shirt and the bare chest beneath. His muscled chest, like chiseled alabaster, led to a well-defined abdomen below; I'd never guessed him to be so strong or so athletic.

I jerked my head away, surprised at his form, and the ease at which I'd just admired it.

His voice, reentering the silence, nearly made me look once more, but his touch froze me in place.

"The slightest touch across bare skin can send pleasure radiating throughout one's entire body." He mused, continuing his circle around me until he was once again behind me.

He trailed his fingers across my shoulders until they met the collar of my cardigan. My breath caught in my chest as his warmth seeped through my clothes...it penetrated deeper as he pulled the fabric outward and down. His large hands covered my shoulders as they followed my jumper down my arms.

His breath was low and steady on the back of my neck as the tips of his fingers slid down the bare skin of my inner arms. The hairs there rose in response to the sensation and I trembled involuntarily. His soft hands continued downward until the cardigan dropped to the floor and my hands were in his.

Thunder clapped and I inhaled sharply; he moved in closer and sent his fingers back up my arms. The heat of his body so near to mine turned me to stone as I struggled with internal discomfort. His hands were large, and his movements were deliberate...yet gentle.

"So soft..." I thought I heard him murmur, his hot breath landing delicately across my collar bone.

Rounding my shoulders, he removed my hair from them to fall down my back. I bit my cheek as he moved to face me again. I could not and would not meet his eye, the very thought shamed me to the core. Why him, why did it have to be him?

My lowered eyes took notice as he removed his shirt, unveiling his sizable shoulders and arms; the strength of which I knew I could not overpower. I focused on the floor as his attention returned to me.

"Remove your blouse." He asserted, without feeling.

Briefly, I considered ignoring his demand, imagined fighting him off, but knowing I stood not a chance I obeyed uneasily. Heavy were his eyes upon me as I attempted to undress. My fingers betrayed me as I worked at my buttons, slipping and trembling.

His quick movements, abruptly removing the space between us, stole my attention; I looked up instinctively.

His fingers replaced mine and our eyes locked. He was closer than I had realized, his face hung over mine, leaving me nowhere to avert my eyes. I closed them quickly, but I could still feel the intensity of his gaze...And even more, I could feel the agile movements of his hands at my shirt.

My heart pounded louder, and my chest rose higher with each breath as the heat of his hands penetrated my shirt. The warmth trailed downward between my breasts, pausing just below my belly button as the last button was released. I clenched my eyes more tightly closed as I felt his hand graze my exposed bare stomach. Leaning in closer, he glided his warm fingers all the way up to my neck.

I held my breath in my chest as he slid his hands into my shirt and guided it down my arms.

His steady breaths landed over my neck and jawline, so closely I could almost feel his open lips against my skin.

My shirt fell to the floor.

I exhaled suddenly and unsteadily, as his hands moved to my hips.

His naked abdomen met mine.

My chest pounded as his hands slid beneath my arms and enveloped my waist. My eyes flew open as he unhooked my bra and ragged gasps escaped me. The audacity and ease at which he'd exposed my breasts left me shocked. I had only a glimpse of his smirk before he moved behind me again, all the while blocking every attempt of mine to cover myself with his own hands' explorations.

Aligning my back with his chest, he rested his cheek near my own and ran his palms across and around my breasts.

My chest rose and fell erratically as I nervously tracked his movements. I was completely disabled from filling my lungs, nor could I fully empty; quick, shallow intervals of air were all I could achieve.

As thunder boomed, he dragged a hand up my body; when he reached my chin, he used it to angle my face back towards his. His folded arm laid across me, holding me to him.

Despite my determination to show no fear, an audible gasp and tremble escaped me.

"Shh..." he whispered into my ear, sending a chill across my body.

My nipples tingled and rose, hardening at the rush of cool sensation.

He continued to hold my chin so that I was forced to face him, so closely that I feared his kiss was imminent. Instead, his thumb moved upwards to massage my lower lip and I sighed a breath of relief.

"That's better" He breathed almost inaudibly as he traced the plump skin with his digit.

In the same moment that my breath escaped my chest, I became aware of his aroused manhood pressing against my backside. The realization warranted the sudden refilling of my lungs; inadvertently, I leaned back against him as I did...

His hand released my chin and slid up my jawline to settle his fingers deep within my hair. My sudden inhale and his intimate touch reunited my wild and fearful eyes with his. The silver abysses trapped me as he moved his free hand downward. Ever watching my girlish timidity. My chest continued to rise and fall, and he held me to him closer still; not to comfort me in my fears, I imagined, but to entrap me further. I grew ever more aware of the warmth building between my legs as his fingers found the edge of my skirt.

He watched the fear and vulnerability flash across my face as he tugged the hem higher and touched my thigh. Wasting no time, he unzipped my skirt and I could no longer bear to look at him directly. Eyes clenched shut I shivered against him as my skirt dropped down to my ankles.

I prayed for rescue as I anticipated the worst kinds of pain and degradation.

Dropping his head, he slid his lips down my neck and I could not control the tingling vibrations with which my body reacted. His hot breath across the moist trail left behind by his tongue sent shivers downwards to my center. Holding me to him he massaged my breasts, creating new sensations that permeated through me and connected with the center of my thighs. He pressed his lips to the base of my neck and an involuntary, instinctual sigh escaped my lips. Surprised at the betrayal of my lungs I bit down on my lower lip to prevent any other sounds from passing. Fear, of course, but there was more. Try as I might I couldn't bear the logic behind why sparks erupted across my skin at his touch. He continued to kiss me there as he found my hand with his and brought it down below my stomach. Shifting his kisses upward to the lobe of my ear, he guided my hand over my panties. Scared as I was, the feeling of my own hand on my loins was not unwelcome; I did not resist his guidance. Curiosity, perhaps, prevented me from tearing my hand out from beneath his. Delicately he flicked his tongue across my lobe and pressed my hand firmly into the fabric; my body responded gloriously. I inhaled sharply, triggered by the pleasure it ignited within me.

"Have you ever touched yourself, like this..." he asked, now guiding my hand in slow circles over the tender flesh. My hips jerked of their own accord, shocked by the direct pressure on countless nerves. "Ever let yourself go?"

His voice slid down my neck like silk and my hand, through his doing, steadily increased the pressure and speed of their ministrations.

The sound of his low breathing steadied me as my flesh discovered new feats of pleasure. My panties grew wet beneath our hands, as we worked, and the temptation to embrace it grew.

"It feels so good to let go..." he promised, his voice deeper, raspier.

Pressing deeper against the wet fabric, he sent waves of heat and pleasure radiating from the area. I gasped again in glorious surprise.

All my existence seemed at once tied to the tension building within me.

My shoulders sunk into his chest and I let my head rest on his shoulder as the intensity of his movements increased.

"Have you?" he asked once more, adding to my arousal.

In my wanton haze, I closed my eyes, relishing the quickening of his movements and his tongue on my neck. Logic and reason had long since evaded me and the physical need for release took over.

"No," I admitted, relaxing further into him and moving my hips to meet our hands.

I struggled with ragged breaths, on the edge of ecstasy.

Letting my head fall back where it may, it turned towards his face, leaving but an inch of separation between our lips.

As the heat and tension continued to build, hums and gasps of pleasure escaped my lips and landed on his. His breaths were low and hungry and only increased my elation as I felt them upon my open tongue.

"Ahh, Ahhh..." I exclaimed as relief and release exploded from my depths into our palms.

My knees gave way, overcome by the raging pulses of euphoria; knowingly, he held me to him, continuing to massage my sex until the pulses ceased.

Thunder boomed around us, masking the hums and soft moans of my orgasm.

Sweat beaded on my brow and I struggled to fill my lungs; was recovery from such an event even possible?

The lusty fog over what occurred ebbed away making room for reality to seep in.

Tears built up in my eyes as shame and fear of my own fiendish actions ensued. I tried to contain them, and I attempted to remove myself from his body. I felt dirty, disgusting, and revolted. How did this happen? How could my body betray me so?

Recognizing the change in my demeanor and the hardening of my limbs, he wrapped his arms around my waist; he pulled me against him, like a doll; his large, muscled limbs enveloped me.

"Do not punish yourself for achieving satisfaction from this," he paused, pulling me back in, and kissed my shoulder. "Be thankful the Dark Lord chose me, for no other Death Eater would have been so gentle..."

He moved his hand from over mine to caress the skin along the edge of my panties.

"None so patient... "

Disgusted with myself, I let him realign himself against me, enjoying his warm flesh against mine. Upset as I was, to be held gave me something similar to comfort. His warmth easily soothed my nerves and I felt so ashamed. My chest shuddered with a pitiful sob and my tears flowed freely down my face and onto my chest.

Pulling my face towards his he pressed his lips to my glistening cheeks, collecting my tears between them. The tenderness of the act took me off guard but softened my sadness. He repeated the sweet act until my tears ceased and I gave into the deepening intimacy between us.

Inhaling deeply, I let his scent consume me. It was foreign, delicious, and intoxicating. My body reacted to it, building heat between my thighs.

I was enticed by the changes in my body, the instinctual reactions...

With one hand he intertwined his fingers with mine and slid the other beneath the elastic of my knickers.

"This heated pulsing between your legs," He whispered, sliding his hand down further inside my panties. "This release," he sighed, moving downward towards my , his voice deep with need. "It is only the beginning..."

His fingertips tips passed over my swollen flesh and found my virgin lips; my breath caught, and every muscle tensed within me. The brief touch momentarily satisfied a growing desire I'd tried to suppress, sending a flurry of tingles across my thighs.

"Give in to me and I'll; let me show you pleasure, …ecstasy...magic..." He vowed underneath his breath, as his palm grazed my center.

His eyes found mine and I searched for trickery, for some sign of perversion, and found none. My heart beat faster and my chest rose and fell tumultuously.

He held my gaze, exhaled slowly onto my lips, and parted my folds. He teased me, sliding his finger back and forth over the opening. I inhaled nervously, afraid of what came next, but my body yearned for him to continue. I ached for him to satiate the overwhelming need for fulfillment that lived within those folds.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, his face hovering dangerously close to mine.

My breath hitched and my heart fluttered; the craving for more exceeded any other emotion.

I nodded.

I expected him to delve his fingers inside me, I expected pain, instead, he pressed his lips against mine. He dug his hands into my hair, and I opened my mouth to his tongue. He held me to him, deepening the kiss. I gave in to it completely, letting him guide me. I kissed him back, relishing the sensation.

Having never been kissed, I still knew and understood that this was far better than any other kiss I could have received from anyone my age. He moved his lips and his tongue with experience, reigniting the heat between my thighs. I fought back the urge to place my hands on his body, his muscular shoulders, his chiseled abdomen...

I braced myself for him to enter me and gasped when he broke away from our kiss instead. My chest heaved in shock as he separated his hand from my hair and his chest from my back. With a carnal hunger I didn't recognize, I watched him move to kneel in front of me.

His large hands latched onto my hips before moving up and down my thighs and back around my bum. He pulled my hips towards him, leaning in. I felt the heat of his breath grace my flesh as he kissed my exposed hip bone. He continued to move, leaving a trail of kisses down my abdomen as his hands slid my panties down to my ankles. I was fully naked now, entirely exposed and vulnerable, I was his for the taking.

My eyebrows rose in surprise as he took my sensitive flesh between his lips and sucked tenderly.

"Ohh..." I breathed in earnest as his ministrations sent electrical waves of pleasure through my abdomen.

My nipples hardened once more as he flicked his tongue then slid it down the slit of my entrance. My knees weakened as his tongue entered me, darting inside, exploring my depths, devouring the remnants of my orgasm; if not for his strong hands holding me to his face, I would not have been able to stand. I combed my hands into his soft blonde hair and held on. He continued his explorations until sweat beaded down my neck and the tension in my depths increased near to fulfillment.

I rocked my hips into his mouth, desperately craving more of his tongue within me. I cooed and moaned softly as he returned his lips upward and moved a hand between my thighs. I braced myself as he sucked on the most sensitive area and entered me with his finger. My depths were tight but wet and he immersed his finger to the knuckle. I gasped loudly, as he circled his finger inside me, carefully opening me up while he sucked. The combination of pleasures and new sensations was almost enough to send me over the edge.

Godric I was so close… Removing his finger he reentered me with 2, stretching me further.

"Oh...oh..." I moaned as my insides were filled and caressed.

He swirled and pumped his fingers, replacing his tongue with his thumb and began kissing his way upward. I sighed and panted, as he worked his way up my body with his tongue.

Working my sex with one hand, he supported my back with the other and took a hardened nipple into his mouth. I nearly cried in ecstasy as this trifecta of movements radiated heat through every limb.

Continuing his trail of kisses up my chest, my neck, he found my lips. I opened my mouth to him, moaning my elations across his tongue. He pumped his fingers faster, deeper and I, my arms around his neck, steadied myself for orgasm. I kissed him intensely, copying the movements of his tongue.

He released a soft moan into my mouth, and I broke; I shuddered against him as waves crashed down. I came hard, hips twitching into his hand as I cried out. I came hard, hips twitching into his hand as I cried out.

"Lucius..."..." I breathed just under my breath, as I melted into his body. He responded by, holding me tighter and, kissing me harder, working my sex as it throbbed over his digits.

Finally removing his hand from my within me, he aligned his hips with mine and pressed his hardened length against me. He groaned as I ground against him, soaking his pants with my cum. , eliciting a pleased groan from him. The sound of his lusts infinitely increased mine.

Opening my heavily lidded eyes, I found his. He could see the fierce animal-like desire in mine as easily as I could see it in his. I wanted more, I wanted him.

My heart pounded against my chest as I gazed at Lucius Malfoy with desperate lust and forsaken dignity. His body was god-like and felt too good against mine to resist.

Certain in my decision, I moved my hands down his body and found his belt. I unclasped it with ease. He watched me, pleasantly surprised, as I fumbled with the buttons, then the zipper. He pulled my lips back to his as I slid his pants down his hips. He pressed his length against me harder as I found the edges of his briefs.

Sliding them downward, I relished in the touch of his hot length against me. He kissed my neck and I looked down between us, shocked at the enormity of his member; still, I yearned for it and wished I could remove my feet from the floor…

"Do you trust me?" he asked once more.

He aimed his erection between my thighs and massaged its tip over my folds. I groaned with need at the friction and heat as he continued to slide back and forth across my entrance.

"Please," I whimpered wantonly into his ear, begging him to cease his teasing and enter me.

As soon as the words left my lips, the magic holding me in place relinquished its hold, and he removed me from the floor. He lifted me up into his arms with ease, wrapping my legs around his waist. and I wrapped my arms around his neck and held myself close to him. He. We kissed me passionately, holding nothing back as he held me up by my bum and moved us.

I expected to land on the bed but instead, he pressed my back against the cool wall. His breaths became heavier as heat built between us. Gone were his calculated movements and self-control. He ravished me with his lips, doted on me with his hands, and seduced me with his hips. Holding me up with one arm, he moved the other between us and took hold of his member. Pushing me further up the wall he centered his cock at my opening. He circled the tip around my folds, wetting it with my excretions. I closed my eyes, braced myself for pain, and welcomed pleasure…

I opened myself to him, letting his tip in between my folds and he gasped; the sound of his elation pleased me. I relaxed the muscles between my thighs, fully giving him control of my body.

I let him guide my body downward, as I slid further down onto his cock; I clung tightly to his hair as I stretched to accommodate him. I panted, enjoying the penetrating heat deep within me more than I could imagine. The discomfort of this impalement was dulled by the sensation of his lips suckling at my collar bone.

It took ages for me to take him completely in, but when I did, he paused. Waiting for my body to adjust and my breath to slow, he continued to kiss up my neck until he found my lips.

The wall was cold but sweat beaded at the base of my spine as I ached and flexed around him. I vaguely remembered his words from earlier as he sucked on my bottom lip… "pain and pleasure simultaneously."

Godric, oh Godric he was right…

I exhaled deeply and he took it as a sign, readjusting us against the wall and him within me. He retreated his hips from mine enough for him to angle himself to enter me deeper. Slowly, he pushed his hips forward, achieving a depth I had not thought possible. I felt the pressure of his member up within my stomach and gasped for air. He moaned into my mouth as he moved his hips, grinding slowly against me, opening me further to him. I bloomed for him like a lustful flower, panting, and sighing with every subtle movement. Deepening his kiss, he tangled a hand in my hair, holding me to him. With his other hand firmly on my bum, he separated me from the wall. My hands in his hair, I let him carry me to the bed.

He laid me down on my back, withdrawing his cock from inside me and I whimpered; shocked at the abandonment of my sex and desperate for his return.

I watched him, fearlessly awaiting his next move. His long blonde hair hung down sexily around his face as he bent over me; pressing his lips to my stomach he trailed kisses up my breasts. He doted on them both with his tongue, swirling and sucking the stiff peaks until my hips began to roll upwards towards him of their own accord. Leaning up to kneel before me, he exposed himself completely. His body, like a Greek god, glowed in the moonlight. His broad shoulders, his hardened chest... The way his hips formed a "V" down towards his massive erection. I bit my lip.

He chuckled, obviously watching my eyes assess him, then leaned back over me again. Reaching his arm underneath, me, he lifted me up to sit in his lap. I returned my hands to his shoulders to hold myself up as he aimed his cock at my center. Sliding me up to his muscular thighs and wrapping my legs around his waist, he slowly pressed himself between my folds. I took him in, graciously, ignoring the sensitive sting. I focused on his fingers pressing into the meat of my rear and the way his abs flexed as he lifted his hips to meet my sex.

Supporting my back, he kept me sitting straight up, eyes locked on mine, enabling him to work his hips beneath me. Propped up in his lap, I fully sheathed his length, without escape. The depths he reached and the extent at which my body adjusted to accommodate him, forced languid gasps from my throat. He covered them with his lips...his tongue…

Answering my prayers, he moved his hips back, creating tantalizing friction as he removed himself from my deepest parts. Slowly he withdrew until only the tip of his cock remained within me.

We watched each other as our ecstasy increased; his silver eyes held to mine, seductive and sultry.

He groaned and I whimpered, and he thrust within me, again sheathing himself completely.

"Lucius!" I cried out, my head and eyes rolling back in shock and ecstasy.

Continuing to move his hips, he pulled my hips forward to meet his thrusts, again and again. With each meeting of our hips, he moved faster, increasing the friction and my elation. He stimulated me in ways I couldn't imagine. I gave in to it, every feeling, every touch, every thrust. I gave in to him. I wanted him. More of him. Unable to resist, I rocked my hips over him and found new levels of joy. He moaned as I worked him, tightening his grip on my cheeks. As my orgasm approached, strong and wild, I clung to him, savoring every sensation. My nipples dragged erotically up and down his chest as sweat moistened our bodies. We panted, writhing against each other, passion and urgency increasing with each thrust and moan.

I felt alive, unstoppable, and for the first time sexy and womanly. The way he moaned as I took him in deeper, devoured every inch of my skin with his tongue, and held me to his body...I knew it was me, a mudblood, I was what he wanted, I gave him pleasure, and I would bring him release.

"Wait for me," his voice demanded while his eyes begged, and he increased the intensity of his thrusts.

I held his gaze, apologetically, knowing I could not wait much longer.

I bit my lip.

"Come, Hermione," he moaned, muffling the sound with my lips.

Passionately we kissed, holding our bodies together we came, bracing each other through the spasms of release. His guttural groans and gasps harmonized with my own prayer-like exhalations. I all but screamed, as I quivered, pulsed, and melted over him and him in me. His eyes on mine made it that much more erotic as he halted his thrusts and let me milk his cock of its seed and soak him in mine.

Leaning forward, he laid me down on the bed; holding his lips and hips to mine, he covered me with his body as we let sleep consume us.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into London's newest Wizard Boutique Hotel desperate for a glass of wine. After a day full of conferences followed by a failed blind date, I had earned every drop.

My heels clicked and clacked across the marble floor, making my presence known, as I found my way to the bar. Even without the clatter, I was certain that my dress would have drawn the eyes of those I passed. I was in rare form this evening, exceptionally dolled up in a form-fitting plum dress that flared slightly at the hem; it was long enough to cover the necessary areas but short enough to make my legs look miles long, especially when paired with my stilettos.

If not for the fact that I had failed yet again to make it through a date, I would have felt like a goddess. Alas, I would die alone, I was certain.

I took the only open seat at the end of the bar and ordered an expensive Chardonnay. If I didn't treat myself to nice things, who would?

I sipped it, relishing the warmth it brought, then noticed the headline of a discarded Daily Prophet, just in arms reach.

FELON RETURNS TO HEAD MALFOY INDUSTRIES

By Rita Skeeter

The name was enough to catch my attention, but the moving photo below was enough to warrant action. I swiped the paper from across the bar.

Lucius Malfoy averted his eyes as he walked up the steps of a building with large M's etched into the glass.

Taking a large sip, I read the first few lines.

"Recently released from Azkaban prison, whether due to good behavior or good looks is yet to be determined, Lucius Malfoy has returned to his seat as President and Founder of Malfoy Industries. The successful multi-conglomerate, headquartered in France, is set to open it's newly constructed downtown London office next month."

I continued on, finishing my glass, biting my lip as I read the new building's address...just a few blocks away. What were the odds?

As I continued through the article, the bartender set another glass of Chardonnay in front of me. Dropping the paper down, I beckoned her to return.

"I didn't order this?" I asked, confused.

"Of course not, Miss," she beamed excitedly.

"Well, then who did?" I asked, more annoyed than curious.

"He did-" She began, looking toward an empty seat at the end of the bar.

I cocked a suspicious eyebrow at her, as disappointment cinched her forehead.

"Actually, that's him! That's the man right there." She interjected, pointing at the Daily Prophet.

"What!?" I exclaimed, stunned.

"Yes, that's the one! Handsome he is!" She beamed.

Shocked and confused I looked around the bar behind me, searching for any spec of white-blonde hair.

"Where did he go?" I asked before I even knew why.

"I'm not sure Miss," she paused, scanning the room. "But… a little birdy told me he's staying in the Wormwood suite. It's the nicest one we've got here. It takes up the whole top floor!"

I'd thrown down my coins before she'd even finished and charged out of the bar. Livid with indignation and ire.

I tapped my foot and huffed as the elevator took me up 16 stories. Upon reaching my destination I was greeted by a set of double doors just off the landing.

I reached my hand up to knock as the elevator doors closed behind me.

_What was I doing here?!_

It didn't take long for the doors to open and the inhabitant to come into view.

He was older, yes, 6 years to be precise, and Azkaban had taken its toll, but he still resembled a Grecian god. How fucking cruel? His already pale skin lightened with shock.

"Miss Granger..." His greeting was slow and blatantly uneasy.

"Lucius." I huffed curtly.

I didn't wait for him to respond and instead let myself in; anger fueling each step.

I passed through the foyer and into a living room. To my left sat a well-stocked marble bar and to my right multiple closed doors.

He moved passed me and I twirled apprehensively toward him.

"If you're here to do me bodily harm, get it done quickly then; but if you're here for words…I'll need a drink." He stated, haphazardly walking towards the bar. "Brandy?"

The audacity of his words enraged me further.

"How dare you?!" I demanded, clenching my wand.

Stepping behind the bar, he grabbed a bottle and a glass. He faced me, assessing me with caution as he poured; like I was an ill-tempered snake about to strike.

He was right to fear my attack, I had several years' worth of anger and loathing prompting my every move.

"How dare you!? After everything you did to me, you couldn't just leave me alone? Let me live in peace and forget?" I yelled and his only response was a stifled noise. Was he clearing his throat or covering a laugh? I continued my interrogation with a vengeance. "You think you're funny then, don't you, buying me a glass of wine?"

"I-I'm" He started before I stopped him.

"Shut up, you're pathetic." I fumed.

He sipped, enraging me further with his lack of reaction.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through, what I'm still going through?"

He downed the rest of his drink then set the glass down loudly. He inhaled sharply before responding in kind. Gone was his emotionless facade.

"You think I asked for that? Did you think I was there of my own will?" He relented.

His words stung and for the first time, I regretted my decision to come up here.

I stepped back and watched him pour another full glass as I recovered from the blow. My hurt pride pushed my anger to its brink.

"_Your own will_?! You acted precisely on your own will! Using me like a doll! I was barely 17! Innocent on all counts before you defiled me, raped me!" I yelled as I stepped towards him, nearly spitting the last words.

He sipped his drink, collecting and covering his emotions with a cruel smirk; causing my blood to boil and my cheeks to flush.

Then, without warning, he dropped his seemingly unphased act and stepped around the bar and towards me. His silver eyes focused into slits and his smirk bent into a scowl.

"You were the Dark Lord's _punishment_ for me! I had a wife! I had a family!" He yelled, matching my anger at last.

I recalled the aftermath of the battle, Draco and Lucius kneeling, bent with grief over Narcissa's broken form.

And with that flashback came another...

The small growth within me that I fought so foolishly to protect, that I lost before I could even feel it's first movements.

"I conceived your child!" I blurted out, quickly covering my mouth to prevent more words from vomiting out.

He flinched, turning his torso back towards the safety of the bar. His eyes, widening, never left mine.

A small sob broke through my lips and the tears overflowed, streaming down my cheeks.

"That, like my innocence and dignity, was stolen from me too."

He responded to my admission with a visible sigh and I winced.

"I'm terribly sorry." He spoke after a long pause, lowering his head

"You're '_sorry_'?" I yelled back, dissatisfied with his apology. Without realizing it, I moved towards him, approaching the bar as I yelled.

I watched him react, angrily throwing his hand up and turning towards the opposite wall. Then he brought his hand down, his fist was clenched and knuckles were white, as he turned back around and approached me.

"Yes! What else do you expect?!" He demanded, infuriated and perplexed.

My heart pounded hard as I watched him close his eyes and take a breath. Recovering himself, he reached for his drink and sipped; while I, chest heaving, struggled to find an answer to his question. What did I expect from him? What did I _want_ from this?

Answers, I concluded at last, with answers I could hopefully achieve the closure I so desperately craved.

"What you did to me that night…why did you…?" I muttered timidly, vulnerable once more.

I could feel my face flush and turned around so he couldn't see. Godric, how mortifying...how could I expect him to answer something so, so...

His glass clinked loudly on the bar.

I started at the abrupt noise and turned back toward him.

He licked his lips pensively as I anxiously awaited his response, all the while my chagrin morphed back into bitter anger. His silence fueled my rage.

"The Dark Lord-" He began before I cut him off.

"No!" I interjected, stepping up to the bar and grabbing his glass. Not trusting myself to steadily pour my own. I took a large sip of his drink. "Why didn't you just take me, like the others would have? Why did you make me enjoy it?"

Momentarily stunned, he dropped his chin but recovered it shortly after.

"I could not!"

I downed the rest of his drink and grimaced.

"You should have." I retorted brazenly, as the liquid warmed my belly and fueled my veins.

I slid the glass towards him and caught his eye as I turned to walk away. I was done. What could I possibly gain from continuing this...this…?

He pushed the glass aside.

"I highly doubt you mean that. And as you were clearly a virgin," He mused, stopping me in my tracks and making me flush again, "I thought I was doing you a favor."

The audacity, I thought, outraged once more; liquid courage forced my emotions through my lips.

"You thought that showing me the greatest pleasure during the most terrifying and degrading experience of my life was doing me a _favor_?! Ha!" I yelled, returning to face him. "I've hardly been able to live with myself since that night. I hate myself for giving in."

I dropped my head, realizing the mistake I made. I'd spoken my most shameful truth.

He stepped around the bar; I could feel his eyes on me as each step he took decreased the distance between us.

I gripped the bar nervously, avoiding his gaze.

"I only meant to lessen your pain." He admitted, standing over my left shoulder. "I'm sorry."

He almost whispered the last words and it made my heart race.

"I'm sorry, too," I said under my breath, struggling to keep my emotions in check. "I'm sorry you lost your wife. I'm sorry Voldemort made you fuck me. I'm sorry that I enjoyed it and I'm even more sorry for believing you did too."

And just like that I stood before him, exposed and vulnerable as I had been 6 years before.

Silence filled the inches between us, and I considered running towards the door.

"Hermione," My name from his lips was foreign, unusual, but not unappealing. "Nothing about what we did happened the way I planned. I didn't want to rape you; I didn't want anything to do with you. I was loyal to my wife. I never imagined I would act the way I did. Lose control. Give in to you."

"What?" I blurted out, releasing the countertop and moving to face him.

He was closer than I'd realized, inches away.

"I didn't betray my wife by force… I cheated on her fully… I made love to you, gave you everything I had. The moment I released you from the floor I was yours completely."

Again, silence filled the void. He closed his eyes and brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose pensively.

"When I saw you alone at the bar, I got up to leave, but couldn't." With a groan, he removed his hand and looked away. "I sent you a drink and then realizing what an idiot I was, I got the hell out of there. I never dreamed you'd come knocking at my door!"

His obvious discomfort in admitting the faux pas, almost made me smile. However, the awkward silence returned, and the two of us shifted uncomfortably.

He cleared his throat.

Somehow, someway I almost pitied him.

"I think the most confusing part of that night was how I felt as we laid together afterward. I seemed to fit perfectly within your arms and despite where I was or who you were, I felt safe...I felt satisfied."

I could tell by the opening of his mouth and the narrowing of his eyes that my admission surprised him; yet, he didn't try to take his eyes from mine.

Instead, his body shifted towards mine and he lowered his voice.

"I've often wondered what would have happened if your friends hadn't rescued you. I imagined going to you again and you...welcoming me in."

I assessed him, biting my lip nervously. Repressing the fact that I'd imagined the same things.

"Is that what you thought would happen when you bought me that drink?"

He shrugged slightly and responded with a half roll of his eyes.

"I certainly never imagined this." He breathed.

When had we gotten so close to each other and so candid? When had I lost my anger, my reservations?

My skin began to tingle.

For years I'd wondered how I'd get past what he'd done and how I'd felt. At this moment there was only one appealing solution. Take back control.

"I wasn't ready then," I whispered leaning forward, heart pounding.

I inhaled heavily, taking in the alluring aroma of his cologne, a scent I'd dreamt about for ages...I removed my hand from my side as I slowly exhaled.

Brazen in my intentions, yet delicate in my movements, I touched my fingers to his waist. He neither welcomed or rejected my touch, but stood like stone, watching me. He studied every breath.

I slid my palm up his chest between us, relishing the heat his hardened muscles emitted through his shirt. Slowly I continued upwards, leaning in closer to reach him and locking my eyes with his.

His eyes dilated with need as I reached his collarbone, and my breaths grew shallow and fast.

I bit my lip as I brought my hand around the back of his neck, tucked my fingers into his hair, and aligned my body with his.

"I am now," I whispered heavily over his lips as I moved my other hand to his belt.

He was close enough that I could almost taste his tongue, I hungered for it and ached for his touch. His body against mine was not enough; the clothes between us were too much, too cruel a barrier between his flesh and mine. I wanted him, all of him. I needed to quench the pulsing depths between my thighs, and only his body would do; he would be my undoing, satisfying my devilish desires.

In the breaths that followed, we moved in flashes, logic and reason long since replaced by lust and tactile sensations. We came together like a clap of thunder; lips colliding, desperately fulfilling our desires.

I wrapped my elbows around his neck and pressed my chest against his. The taste and softness of his lips was nostalgic and decadent as he seduced me with his tongue. His hands and arms moved all over me, taking in every curve and crevice, increasing the heat and desire that raged inside me.

I opened my mouth to him and he took me into his arms, lifting me up and onto the bar. Knocking the empty brandy glass on the floor, I leaned back across the bar; neither of us disturbed by the shattering of glass. He slid his hands down my backside, then up the sides of my thighs, sliding my dress up to my hips, revealing my barely-there lace knickers.

He slid his hands back down my hips and dragged the lace toward him. He didn't tease or waste time, he removed and discarded them quickly.

He leaned down over me, bracing his hands around my bum. He pulled me in close and lifted my hips up to settle his lips upon my delicate folds. I arched my back and gasped as his tongue flicked and flitted over my clit and labia. He sucked, gently bringing the edges of my lips between his, and I sunk my teeth into my bottom lip. I rocked my hips upwards to meet his mouth as I sank my fingers into his hair. He dove his tongue inside and I pressed his head down further; he groaned into my sex sending vibrations across every nerve. I would have come just then if I was still that scared girl, but I wasn't. I held on, wanting the sensations to last. His tongue trailed downward, below my folds, over a new area of pleasure.

I encouraged his explorations, enjoying the waves of delicious elation that radiated from his ministrations.

He worked my derriere with his tongue and moved his fingers to my center to bring me to completion. He filled me and massaged my sensitive bud, and I begged him for more.

I rolled my eyes back, lost in the way he worked my core. I felt so erotic, so primitive, as he consumed me on the bar. I moaned and yelled his name as I gave into the torrential orgasm he'd so masterfully evoked.

Leaving me no time to recover, he lifted me up off the counter and back into his arms.

I found the floor with my weakened legs and pulled his face to mine.

I wanted more of him, I wanted to feel every inch of his skin against me. Through my lashes I spied the sofa across the room and stepped forward, guiding him toward it.

Quickly I began removing his clothes as we kissed our way across the floor. Exposing his radiant alabaster skin, I was pleased to find he'd maintained his physique. He was thinner, but well defined and muscular all the same. A rare specimen.

His sultry lips moved against mine with soft strokes and a passion that could only be rivaled by my own; with every flick of his tongue, my core grew more impatient, desperate for his touch. My knees weakened beneath me as my arousal grew stronger.

His chest was bare, and his belt undone by the time we made it to our destination. Ravenous, I pushed him down onto the sofa and knelt down between his legs.

His eyes widened as I removed his cock and leaned forward, licking my lips. I kept my eyes on his as I wrapped my lips around him. He watched me, eager to see what I'd do next.

His cock slid smoothly across my tongue and I adjusted to accommodate its girth as I moved downward. He was still the largest I'd ever encountered, but I was determined. I'd sinfully dreamt of this moment countless times…

The tip reached the back of my throat and I exhaled through my nose, relaxing the muscles enough to take him in deeper. I swallowed, eliciting a gasp of satisfaction from him; his pleasure goaded me on.

Again and again, I took him in, challenging myself to bring him in deeper. I dug my nails into the outer sides of his thighs as I braced myself.

He encouraged me with his heavy ragged breaths and used his hand, hidden in my curls, to press my head down further.

I worked him, sucking and swirling my tongue up and down every inch until my own lusts could wait no more.

With a smack of my lips, I released him and moved to stand before him. He slid his hands up the sides of my thighs, up and around to settle over my cheeks, before pulling me onto his lap.

I sighed with happy relief as the skin of his manhood met my outer folds; instinctively I rocked my hips to and fro across his length as he slid my dress up my sides and off my body.

He brought his lips to my exposed chest and pulled me against him, one arm aligned with my spine and the other clasped around my bum. With the guidance of his hand and the opening of my entrance as I straddled him, he entered me. Purring the entire way, I took him in, slowly. My body stretched and adjusted to accommodate his girth and length and I relished every second.

I gasped in astonished admiration; it was a tight fit, but every inch paralyzed my senses until all I knew was pleasure.

Yes, unfiltered, unabashed pleasure and it was him, and he was all I wanted… again and again and again.

I took his face in my hands and brought my lips to his as he fully sheathed himself within me.

I whimpered into his open mouth as I brought my hips back up, consumed by the slow, wet friction. I nearly lost him completely, bringing my hips up so high that only his head rested between my folds…

He bit my lip, urging me to take him back in, I didn't hesitate. I angled my hips downward over him, stretching again to accommodate him, encouraged by the grateful groan he released.

I moved and flexed my hips over his cock focusing on the swollen pressure increasing within me. With each rock of my hips, the tension increased and so did my lust for him.

His cock was pure power between my thighs and he let me, nay, he welcomed my endeavors to conquer it. He moaned and groaned as I flexed around him. I was in control of my pleasure and his and if the heavy breaths and fast beating of our hearts were any sign, we were in ecstasy.

I moved faster as each stroke teased release. My eyes closed, taking in every sweet sensation, and my lips locked with his. Every fiber of my being gravitated towards him or against him in some way, needing him for survival. Faster, deeper, harder… I was so close...so fucking close.

"Ahhh, ahhh…" I exclaimed, leaning my head back.

He held my bare chest to him as I brought my hips downward eagerly, finally surpassing the point of no return…

"Lucius…"

I shuddered into him and against him as my orgasm quaked and emitted convulsions of radiating pleasure throughout my limbs.

"Godric," I mumbled into his neck as he coerced my hips to continue taking him in with the gentle pressure of his palms on my rear.

I bit back a shrill exclamation of pleasure at this erotic gesture, allowing only small muffled sounds of joy to fall beneath his earlobe.

As my hips ceased their trembling, he moved us to lay across the sofa. Lifting my leg to meet his shoulder he thrust his hips forward and his cock to new depths.

Before I could recover from the intense sensations this new position created, he rescinded his hips and thrust inside me again. Then again, and again, until I had no choice but to claw into his backside, bracing for the intensity of his movements and the heat of his kiss.

I was powerless against the rapture of his body into mine and I was thrilled.

I knew at that moment that this had been my darkest secret, my guilty pleasure, my sinful yearning. Lucius.

He pumped into me with deliberate and calculated undulations of his hips, always knowing the perfect angle and speed.

Our sexes moved together in perfect harmony towards the same goal as our skins glistened with effort. The same ravenous look in our eyes was easily understood, neither of us would stop until we were both spent.

Neither of us did.

Desperate for more of him, I slid my leg down and around his hip, then pulled myself up and against him. Once we were upright and facing each other we rolled our hips forward into each other like waves crashing into the shore.

"Salazar…" He groaned into my lower lip as we moved faster.

My insides quaked and swelled, preparing for release, as he lifted me up and off the couch. He carried me to the bedroom, setting me down in front of the tall four-poster king bed, then turned me around to face away from me. With a had on the back, pushing me forward against the duvet, he positioned his cock at my entrance with the other. He entered me from behind with enough force to make me scream my release.

His hand moved up and into my curls as the other braced my hip. It was kinky, I could be anyone to him, anyone at all.

Intensifying his thrusts, he leaned into me with a moan.

"Hermione," he exclaimed, and I knew… He didn't want me to be anyone else.

I pushed up from the bed and hooked my arm around his neck to align my back with his chest. The new angle was erotic and he was powerful. I turned my head to steal his lips away as I trembled around his cock.

He lifted me up onto the bed. I moved on to my knees as he moved onto the bed to kneel before me. We paused, breathlessly taking in one another.

Our bodies united, falling sideways into the pillows, tangled together as one.

His length rubbed against my wet, swollen folds as he kissed my neck.

"Fuck…" he moaned softly into my ear as he glided against me.

I shuddered as he teased my clit.

"Come with me…" I breathed, angling my hips back to take in his cock.

Our lips hovered hotly over each other, and our eyes locked as he filled me up.

His pupils were dilated with lust, but there was a soft vulnerability within his features.

"I want you, Lucius…" I sighed onto his tongue as I took in every inch of his erection. "I need you…"

He took my lips in his and we writhed together desperately. What was left of the world, drifted away as I gave myself to him completely.

I yelled in ecstasy, as we achieved nirvana and he growled triumphantly as he spilled his hot seed inside me. My legs shook around him and my head rolled back, but he held me to him. His manhood throbbed inside me, complimenting the flexing of my walls around him.

Bliss was all there was, all he was to me.

xxx

When I'd woken up at Malfoy Manor all those years ago, sore between my thighs and naked as the day I was born, Lucius had already gone. Ron and Harry rescued me shortly thereafter.

Today I woke up sore and naked like before, but perfectly positioned within Lucius' muscular arm and nuzzled against his chest. I didn't wake with a start or experience anything resembling confusion or even regret. Instead, I moved in closer, relishing how his skin felt against mine, sliding my leg over his.

Our lust took over once more before I left the hotel. We moved in slow, wet, sensual rhythms underneath the waterfall shower until we were nearly blinded by the steam. He was gentle and intoxicating, melting me with his touch. I washed his handsome blonde hair and his deliciously chiseled body and I came for him over and over.

When I finally separated my lips from his, in the doorway exiting his suite, neither of us knew if this would ever occur again. Neither of us spoke.

As the elevator doors closed I spied his mischievous smirk, just as he caught mine.

THE END


End file.
